Two Hearts: One Soul
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: Has Yuri, Yaoi, R, Death, S. It is a brunch of one-shots. Have not posted any of the one-shots yet.


**Two Hearts: One Soul**

* * *

This is a brunch of one-shots that will have threesomes/foursomes, etc. of the Naruto characters. There will be two boys and a girl that they love. The first one-shot is SasuSakuNaru. There one-shot will be a bit tragic.

Hope you enjoy the one-shots.

* * *

**Author's note: here the first part of The Unchoosen one.**

**This is called: Kidnapped Of A Friend.**

**The Second part is called: Betrayal Of A True Friend.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and my other new story called:** _The Chance & The Promise Of A Lifetime._

**It's in the Tudor section.**

**Later**

_**~AshlyKagome15**_

* * *

Two Hearts: One Soul

The Unchoosen One / Part 1: Kidnapped Of A Friend

SasuSakuNaru/ NaruSakuSasu/ SakuSasuNaru

Hints of couples: One-sided HinaNaru, One-sided SasuHina, One-sided LeeSaku, One-sided LeeIno, One-sided InoSasu, GaaAsh, One-sided AshIta. NejiTen, One-sided TemaShika, One-sided AlisonGaara, One-sided InoSai, One-sided SaiSaku, One-sided AshKisame, One-sided MadaAsh, One-sided HidanAndy, One-sided HieiLorie etc.

* * *

**Part 1: Kidnapped Of A Friend**

* * *

**He was an Uchiha that just wanted to bring back his clan. He was an Uzumaki that had always love her. He was the one that she had first love. The other was a demon in people eyes. He was a genuis well the other was a loser. Everyone love the Uchiha and hated the Uzumaki. They both wanted the same girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha. This is their story of their tragic love.**

* * *

If there was one person that could make Naruto happy, it was Sakura Haruno. She wasn't the prettiest or the smartest girl in the village. She was just...normal. To Naruto she was the prefect woman. But she was always going on about Sasgay, Sasgay. What so great about him. Sure he had good looks and skills but the heart is whats count.

Sasuke dislike women. Heck he even hated them. Including his fan-girls. He hated Sakura Haruno and Ino Yanamaka the most. What was so great about them. Why couldn't they be like Ashly Ketchum or Hinata Hyuga. They didn't even like him more then a friend and he was okay with. He kindly like the Hyuga girl. The dumb dope like Sakura, Hinata like the dope and Sasuke was annoyed. Why did Hinata like the dope? He was dumb and a loser.

Sakura was always going along with whatever people said was the right way and was always with the in-crowd. Most people thought Sasuke-kun was a God. Her crazy cousin Ashly liked Gaara of the sand and not the Great Uchiha. She was always putting down Naruto Uzumaki with her friends but again didn't understand why Ashly hang out with him. He was a loser and a deeb.

* * *

"Ino-pig, did you see how Sasuke-kun looked today. He was so dreamy" Sakura bragged to Ino.

"I know. He is so hot" Ino said back to her.

"Ew. Somebody please shoot me" Ashly said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ino & Sakura yelled at her.

"That Sasuke is right there" She said pointing behind them.

"Sasuke-kun" they both scream at him.

"Fucking fan-girls" he yelled at him.

"Sasuke-kun let me have you babies"

"Sasuke-kun, marry me"

"Sasuke-kun have me"

"Please be mine, Sasuke-kun"

"No mine"

"No he's mines, bitches"

"He's dead meat"

"What did you says" the fan-girls scream at Ashly.

"He. Is. Going. To. Be. Dead. Meat."She said slowly for them.

"No, he is a God" they said to her.

"WTF" She yelled at them.

"Ignore Ashly-chan"Sakura said then.

"Whyyyyyyy?"They asked her.

"Because she is in love with someone else?"She asked.

"Okay"They say to Sakura.

"Dumb fan-girls"Ashly said rolling her eyes.

Sakura ignored her cousin. She may disagree with Ashly but she still love her all the same. And she was okay for a cousin. She wasn't trying to take Sasuke away from her. Unlike her ex-best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino continue to try and get Sasuke to kiss her, Sakura try to cut Sasuke's hair, Ashly set him on fire, Hinata poke him with a stick and his fan-girls tried to rape him, again.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Sasuke yelled at them.

Ashly giggle at what Sasuke had said. Sasuke glare at her coldly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY TO YOU, ASHLY?" He asked her loudly.

"You" was all Ashly got out before laughing out loud again.

"Yea, Yea. Everyone thinks I'm funny now" He said annoy and then rolled his eyes.

All the girls scream, well Ashly stared at him, Hinata blush, and Sakura poke him.

Sasuke run away from them, cursing at his dumb fan-girls.

"Monkey" Naruto yelled in his face.

"WTF, NARUTO" Sasuke yelled at him.

"MINE" Naruto said to a random person

"O-okay" Sasuke said.

Naruto ran after a deer well yelling "Believe It". the whole time.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

Sakura sigh has the dead last acted like a fool again.

"Richard deer-san, come back here" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke walked away from Naruto, growling at the Idiot.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a big smirk on his face.

Sakura hit him hard.

Iruka walk into the room, saw a deer in the room and glared at it.

Naruto looked shocked when the deer run away.

"RICHARD,NOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Iruka looked at him strangely.

Sakura shooked her head.

"NARUTO" She yelled annoyed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"You're so annoying" He said to her.

"At least I'm not gay" Sakura shot back at him.

All his fan-girls looked shock at Sakura.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Iruka asked them.

"Their fighting because their in love" random person answer Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura-chan, Why did you call Sasuke gay?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at him suprise.

"I said that to Sasuke-kun" She asked him.

"Yep" Naruto said cheerfully.

"So..., that mean Sasuke Uchiha likes boys" a quiet voice said.

Everyone looked at Hinata with annoyed looks.

"I guess so" her friend Ashly said with a wink.

"But I thought he liked the Hyuga chick" a emotionless voice said.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Naruto screamed at him.

"Naruto, don't swear" Iruka said to Naruto.

"I'm Gaara, the KazeKage youngest child and son from the Sand" He said with a creepy smile.

Naruto back away from him.

Sasuke scream out loud to them, "I don't like boys. I'm not gay. I like girls"

Gaara clap his hands.

Sasuke looked at him shyly.

"I want to be friends with you" He said cheerfully.

"Okay" Sakura said cheerfully.

Ino just looked annoyed at Sakura.

"Stupid prefect Sakura. Always has to be a goody-two-shoes." Ino yelled annoyed

Ashly glared at Ino. Ino glared back. Both got into a staring fight to see who would win.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Grrr" Ashly said out of her mouth.

"Hmp" Ino said with a smirk.

Naruto hit both on the head.

"Uzumaki" Ino yelled.

"Naruto" Ashly yelled.

"I'm not sorry" He said with a smirk.

"My hero" Sakura yelled then.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a faint blush.

"You, silly" She said with a smile.

"Your lying Sakura-chan. You love Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled at her.

"Naruto-baka" Sakura yells at him.

Sasuke glared at both of them. They both were really annoying. But he had to care for both of them. In some way Sasuke thought of them has two of his friends. Or whatever you call people that you are close to. He just continue to glare and stare at them.

Sakura just decide to ignore Sasuke-kun and attack Naruto-baka.

"NARUTO. I'm going to murder you and cut you up into little pieces if you don't get back here" Sakura yelled at Naruto well chasing him around the classroom.

"Sakura look out" Sasuke randomly shouted them.

Sakura stare at Sasuke with a look of pure happiness in her eyes. Sasuke pull her out of the way of a random fanboy attack.

"Tch" he said to her.

"Sasuke-kun. Thank you very much" Sakura said sweetly.

"Whatever loser." Sasuke said annoyed.

"But-But- Sasuke-kun. I love you." Sakura scream loudly.

Naruto watch the scene before looking out the window.

Sasuke walked away from Sakura before she could become annoying again.

"Sasuke-kun. I love you with all my heart" Sakura scream at him.

"Your annoying" Sasuke said.

"Don't Leave me here" Sakura cry out.

"How dare you said that to Sasuke-kun" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Ashly slapped her hand to her head at what Sakura had said to Sasuke. Hinata watched scaredly at how Sasuke was yelling at Sakura and how Sakura was relaying to what Sasuke had said to her rudely. Ashly just stared after at Ino and Sakura well they conutine to talking softly.

"Stupid little girl. You think that you **_'Love me' _**but you don't really know me" Sasuke said boredly.

"But I do-"Sakura started to say.

"**But you don't, Sakura Haruno. You know nothing about me, woman. You know nothing about my past, about my family or my histroy and background. So leave me alone." **Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you saying those mean things to me. You really don't mean those stuff you said" Sakura looked at him sadly.

"**Sakura, you know nothing of me. NOTHING! You just like me for my looks and how popular I am at school and in the village. You like that I'm the last Uchiha, have money and that my clan is really high and has a lot of power in the village. You don't like me for the real me, you just think you know the real me and think I'm the greatest. I might be good at something but I work hard for all of this. You know nothing of my clan, Nothing of my past, Nothing about me but what you think. Your in love with a image of me. A image of me that you believe is the real me, an image that you got because of rumors and other stuff people said about me. I don't love you and never have, Sakura. You fell for an image that is not the real me and will never be the real me. I won't let you change me into something I'm not and will never be. I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't be the guy you need or want. Goman" **Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Your lying Sasuke-kun, you love me, I know you do and all that you just said is a lie, cause I know Sasuke-kun better than anyone, even you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cried out in horror.

"Enough, Sakura. Everything that said is the truth and deep in your heart you know I speak the truth so don't you say I lied." Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto sigh before looking sadly at both of them.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, please stop fighting now." Naruto beg them.

"Stay out of this loser" Sasuke said boredly.

"No, I won't, Sasuke" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke just growl at Naruto. The stupid dead last was getting to him. Sasuke was bored with Naruto and talking with Sakura. He started to run away.

"Uchiha, your running away now are you. You big chicken." A voice called out.

"Who the f-ing hell are you?"Sasuke yelled loudly.

"I'm your worse nightmare, Uchiha" The voice answered him.

"Sasuke is not a coward or a chicken, you big dumd-ass." Ashly shouted at the man.

"WHO THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU FREAKING GIRL?" the man yelled at Ashly.

"I'm Sasuke's friend, Ashly Ketchum and you are not allowed here" Ashly screamed back at him.

Sasuke stared at the man. He reminded him of his older brother Itachi.

"Do you know a man name, Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Yea I do. Why do you asked?" the man asked with a smirk.

"So I may kill him. Now tell me where he is?" Sasuke scream loudly at the man.

"Poor boy. You will never be strong enough to kill your brother, Sasuke Uchiha, if you stay in this village. The village has made you soft, my dear Sasuke-kun" the man said darkly to Sasuke.

"What is you name?" Hinata asked shyly.

"My name is Tobi" he said quickly.

"Tobi?" Sasuke said looking at him.

"Yes but I'm also called Madara Uchiha" he said loudly to the whole class.

Sasuke looked angrily at the man. Hinata looked scared. Sakura was yelling at the strange guy for talking to her Sasuke-kun. Naruto was watching the man to see if there was a way to stop him. Lee was pushing the other students out the door. Gaara was staring at Sasuke to make sure he didn't lose himself. Ino was watching Sasuke, scared that he would leave with the strange man. Ashly just growled under her breath at the man.

"Ah. It seem that we have a brunch of strong ninjas here including two of the jinchūriki that the Akatsuki need to catch." Tobi said with a smile under his mask.

"There is no way that you are Madara Uchiha. My brother killed our whole clan expect for me and our younger twins sisters. There is also no way that Madara Uchiha suvived that long since his battle with the First Hokage" Sasuke yelled at Tobi.

"Poor little Sasuke. I'll make sure that you grow strong enough to kill your brother and avenge your clan." Tobi said sweetly.

"We must use the power of Youth, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan, to stop this mad guy" Lee shouted loudly.

Neji shook his head. Tenten looked annoyed at Lee before staring dreamly at Neji. Shikamaru watching Tobi coldly. Choji just kept eating his food that he had with him. Kiba and Akamaru watched quietly has Naruto conutine to yelled at Tobi. Shino stood at the back of the classroom watching everything that was happening.

Sasuke looked over at Lee before turning back to Tobi.

"Who the hell gave you the right to enter here?" Naruto yelled softly at Tobi.

"Ah. Naruto Uzumaki. Not being your loud, annoying self today?" Tobi asked smugly.

"You don't know me at all, strange mask guy" Naruto said already forgetting the mask man name.

"You seen to have forgot my name already Naruto Uzumaki. Hm. I wonder what would happen if you were to die and the Nine tails came back." Tobi said with a smirk.

"I won't let you have the Kyubbi" Naruto growled out.

"And you can't have the Shukaku either" Gaara yelled loudly.

"You two are so sweet. But in the end the Akatsuki will get you and kill you slowly" Tobi said with pleasure in his voice.

Temari glanced at Shikamaru before whispering,"Shikamaru, do you have a plan?"

"No I don't, Temari. At least not yet." Shikamaru whisper back.

Kankuro just sat down at a desk and fell asleep.

Naruto became even more annoyed with Tobi.

"You talk like your from the fucking Akatsuki!" Naruto scream abit to loud.

"He is, Naruto."Ashly says before pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Ashly-chan, what do you know about this man?" Naruto asked her polietly.

"My name is Tobi"Tobi yelled again.

"I know that he's the **'true' **leader of the Akatsuki and that he controlling the false leader of the Akatsuki. We must be careful around this man." Ashly said quietly.

"Oh dear. Now we must get rid of the little Ketchum brat before she says anymore things about the Akatsuki and us" Tobi said annoyed.

"Your not touching anyone here loser" Sakura yelled.

_"Cha. We'll show this guy what were all about" _Inner Sakura thought.

"Naruto-kun. Please be careful when fighting this strange man. He is very dangerous and even Ashly-chan has said that we must be careful around him" Hinata said softly.

"Oh my youthful friends we must conutine to look to the future if we are to have hope and believe that we can defeat the Akatsuki." Lee said cheerfully.

"Why do you believe that you can beat me?" Tobi asked softly.

"Because we are ninja of the Leaf and that we never give up cause that's my nindo way but most people follow it too!" Naruto screamed at Tobi.

"Then you should give up all hope cause you will never defeat the Akatsuki"Tobi said well looking at his gloves.

Sasuke looked around the room. There was Gaara with Ashly and Hinata standing near the front. Kankuro, Kiba and Shino were sitting near the back, talking about life in the Lead and the Sand. Temari was kissing Shikamaru by the window. Choji was talking with a strange guy named Sai. Lee and Ino ended up kissing because Akamaru tripped Lee onto Ino. Tenten tried to get Neji to notice her from the past few mintures. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek because had got a snake away from her. Tobi stood near the front of the room watching them.

"I hate you" Sasuke said to Tobi.

"I hear you Sasuke-chan and I love you too"Tobi said sweetly.

"This man must dissapear now" Naruto yelled to Tobi.

"Poor, poor Naruto. I feel so sorry for you. You who will soon lose his best friend and his life to the Akatsuki." Tobi said before laughing evilly.

"_This is getting hard to stay here right now and sticking to plan. The stupid plan to take Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of The Sand, Sasuke Uchiha and that girl, Ashly, with me out of this village. I must act soon and quick before Itachi, Konan & Pein ruining my plan to use the girl, Ashly and Sasuke, then seal the one-tail and nine-tails away forever." _Madara thought with a smirk.

"_What is he planing on doing well he is here and why does he want Naruto and Gaara? He even wants to get rid of Ashly so he doesn't have her get in the way of his plans. Ashly-chan is the only one that I'm really worry about if we are force to fight. Ashly desist fighting and she just wants peace like Naruto. She is strong but she is also very emotoinal than most girls I know. I don't know what we can do to make him leave and protect the ones we need to." _Sasuke thought with a sigh before looking at Ashly and Tobi.

"_Why is this happening now and how can we stop this strange man? I still can't remember his name. The man smell has though he will destroy the Leaf Village from within," _Naruto thought with a sigh, _"The Kyubbi doesn't like the man and Ashly can help us get rid of this man." _

_"This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream. There is no strange guy in a mask here trying to kill Ashly. He won't take my Naruto and Sasuke away from here. Gaara is a new person to me but he could become a friend. Ashly is my best friend and I can't allow that man to hurt her. I hope this is just a dream though. If not, I will fight till I die to protect my friends." _Hinata thought with a sigh well glaring at Tobi.

Sakura just stared at the classroom board. Hinata sigh before sitting down beside Ashly. Ashly talking under her breathe about how this was going to turn out bad. Sasuke and Naruto just were whispering to each other. Gaara was staring ahead at Tobi. Ino and Rock Lee were talking about flowers. Kankuro, Shino and Kiba just talking about bugs, dogs and puppets. Temari and Shikamaru though up a plan. Chouji kept eating his ramen that he had bought from the ramen shop ealier in the day. Tenten hit Neji on the head for not paying any attetion to her. Sai just studied Tobi. Tobi started at his fingers.

Tobi started to plan what he was going to do next. He need to get Ashly away from the Nine-tails boy, Naruto, the One-tails, Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha so she could not be there to help them has the grew up.

Naruto stared out the window with boredom. He didn't know what to do right now. He felt that he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends yet. He needed more time. More time.

_**"Boy. You don`t have more time right now. You have to get rid of that "Tobi" guy right now or else you will lose something important to you." **_The Kyubbi said with a laugh to Naruto.

_"Shut up you mangle mutt. I don't have to listen to you at all. I have enough time to get rid of that guy. I don't need you help, Kyubbi. _Naruto scream in his head at the Kyubbi.

_**" Sorry. I was just trying to help, kit."** _Kyubbi said annoyed before going quiet.

_"Wait a minute. What do you mean? I'm going to lose something important to me if we don't get rid of that man. Tell me now damn fox. Do you hear me Kyubbi. Tell what the hell is going to happen? Are you there, stupid fox?" _Naruto screamed in his head to the Kyubbi. There was no answer. The Kyubbi was ingoring Naruto for earlier when he had yelled at him. Naruto would get no help from the Kyubbi for now.

Naruto yelled under his breath about stupid foxes and time to make a move. Sasuke just raised a eyebow at the way Naruto was acting. He had acted stranger before but this was no time to take a break at this time. Sasuke knew they need a plan but what would it be? The dope was bad with coming up with plans. They need Sakura's help in this.

Naruto smiled at Sakura to calm her down.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun. I'm so scared. What's going to happen to us?" Sakura asked weakly to the two boys.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I will protect you." Naruto yelled to her.

"Thanks Naruto and Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily.

"You know that "Tobi" guy and Ashly are missing." Sasuke said softly.

"Eh?" Sakura said loudly.

"He left well Naruto was staring off into space." Sasuke said boredly.

"Damn it to hell." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

He was too late this time and it was all his fault that Ashly was gone.

"What do you do next?" Sakura asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Train." was all Naruto said before going on a self-pity rant in his mind.

"What for dope?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"To get stronger." Naruto said with a wide smile.

_"So we won't lose anymore. To be stronger to kill that guy and get Ashly-chan back. I don't want to go through this pain ever again. Sasuke don't you worry. I won't give up on my life. **Believe it!"** _Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

They were going to win and the Akatsuki better watch out.

* * *

**Author's note: finish the first part of this three-part three-shot.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

_**~AshlyKagome15**_


End file.
